Tales of Us
by Mayan
Summary: These are just a few reasons why I feel this way about you. Fifty baseless smutterific drabbles based around the relationship of Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo.
1. Fifty sentences

So like, don't hurt me. D:

I kinda stole the format from one of those livejournal things. Just wanted to give a fifty sentences a try; plus I needed to right something.

Pairing: HitsuHina

Disclaimer: Don't own 50 sentences or bleach

(Also, note there's alot of innuendos directed towards sexual content.)

* * *

01 – Air

When her peaceful face came into view, all the air left his body.

02 - Apples

Even though Momo's name meant peaches, the both of them usually enjoyed apples in the company of one another.

03 – Beginning

After a passionate night like that, Hitsugaya watched her, knowing that it was the beginning of something beautiful.

04 - Bugs

Momo didn't like things that creeped and crawled, but the way he worked his way over her body during the night was an exception.

05 – Coffee

Hitsugaya liked his coffee with a little bit of sugar and a side of Momo.

06 – Dark

In the darkness of night, Toshiro's strong arms provided an enticing warmth.

07 – Despair

As his blade sliced through her small frame, a feeling of emptiness and despair washed over him.

08 – Doors

Toshiro liked closing the doors at night, so no one would hear them.

09 - Drink

It was only one drink, and yet he found the slight blush across Hinamori's face almost seductive.

10 – Duty

He had a duty to his division, but a love for that naive girl.

11 – Earth

When he was on Earth, Soul Society seemed like heaven, and Hinamori's touch was that of an angel.

12 – End

"The end," she spoke with a proud voice. As she recited aloud the book, Toshiro was transfixed with how confident and beautiful she had become.

13 – Fall

As their golden days came, they would sit amongst the fallen leaves in the Fall reminiscing of their youthful days.

14 – Fire

Hitsugaya noted that the way the flicks of the fire caressed Hinamori's face made her look almost ethereal.

15 – Flexible

Who would have known she was that flexible?

16 – Flying

Hinamori felt as if she was flying when he grasped her hand.

17 – Food

When Momo was in the hospital, Toshiro would wonder if the food was good enough for the greatest person in his world.

18 – Foot

Hitsugaya tickled her foot just to make her laugh a little.

19 – Grave

Slumping to the ground over her grave, Toshiro knew he had failed to save her from her obsession.

20 – Green

Momo would always escape into the green depths of his eyes when they made love.

21 – Head

Hitsugaya would spit watermelon seeds at her head, like when they were kids, to remind her of the old days.

22 – Hollow

His heart had become hollow when he had seen Hinamori lying in a pool of her own blood.

23 – Honor

He would protect her even if it costed him his honor.

24 – Hope

Hyourinmaru gave him power and Hinamori gave him hope, together they were the perfect balance in his world.

25 – Light

She was the light in his blackened world.

26 – Lost

Lost in a world of her own naivety, someone had to lead her in the right direction, Hitsugaya hoped he would be the one to do that.

27 – Metal

When Momo grasped the metal bars of the fifth division holding cells, the cold made her think of him.

28 – New

To grab her by the waist and whisk her away to a new life, those were Toshiro's dreams.

29 – Old

Momo was an older woman, but to him, who was matured far beyond his years, age was just a state of mind.

30 – Peace

With Aizen finally out of her life, maybe Hitsugaya could finally bring peace to her.

31 – Poison

Her lips were a deadly poison, with a simple touch he was her puppet.

32 – Pretty

To Hitsugaya, Momo had grown from pretty to beautiful in one night.

33 – Rain

When it rained, he made a note to visit her grave, because then no one could see him weeping.

34 – Regret

Forced to marry another woman, his only regret was never telling Momo how much he loved her.

35 – Roses

A single rose on their anniversary was all he gave her, because he knew his love for her meant far more than any gift could ever express.

36 – Secret

No one would know of their dirty little secret.

37 - Snakes

"It looks like a snake." Hitsugaya just reveled in her innocent look.

38 – Snow

When he mourned her death, snow fell in the Soul Society for the first time.

39 – Solid

It was weird sleeping at night because now there was another solid mass in his bed he had to worry about.

40 – Spring

"During the spring, when the cherry blossoms fall, that's when I want us to get married shiro-chan."

41 – Stable

That day, Hitsugaya and Momo visited a stable, and she begged him to buy her a miniature pony.

42 - Strange

She was strange to others, but normal to him.

43 – Summer

When they were together, Hitsugaya noted, that it felt like the heat of summer.

44 – Taboo

Her love was like a taboo, driving even the holiest of people mad with lustful and sinful thoughts.

45 – Ugly

Anger was an ugly emotion on her, and Hitsugaya made sure Momo was never angry.

46 – War

He would wage a war on the whole world if it meant protecting her.

47 – Water

Their love was like water, eroding away any obstacle it came into contact with.

48 – Welcome

"Push!" Came the words of the doctor; that day, they welcomed a new light into the world.

49 – Winter

Winter was beautiful, and Momo was glorious.

50 – Wood

On the mahogany wood of his office floors, together they were whisked away unto a palpable euphoria.


	2. 01  Air

Decided to make a bunch of drabbles, each of which centered around HitsuHina. each of the fifty sentences in the previous chapter will be the basis of the drabbles.

Hitsugaya kinda ended up being a perv in this one so T_T dont blame me

* * *

_01 – Air_

_When her peaceful face came into view, all the air left his body._

As he did everyday, Toshiro Hitsugaya was working. Like any other day, everything was normal and he was as uptight as usual. It seemed nothing could break his concentration.

Paper after paper, he signed his official seal of a captain. New recruits, hollow sightings, and the occasional disappearance were all in a normal days work. He was bogged down with twice the work of a normal captain thanks to his lazy vice-captain.

The repetitive motion of stamping and moving the paper aloud his mind to wander away. Hitsugaya, no matter how calm and collected he seemed on the outside, was always thinking about something. In the cold plains of his mind, wild thoughts ran free- most of which were having to do with Hinamori.

He ran his tongue along the ridge of his mouth, the thought of Momo left a lingering taste of the previous night in his mouth. _She was good, _he thought.

When her lips came into contact with his, Hitsugaya wanted no more than to just take her into his arms and explore the rest of her body. To do things that would leave him lingering in her thoughts. More raunchy and dirtier thoughts danced around in his head, giving him shivers up and down his spine.

The door to his office opened, revealing the instrument of his desires. Hitsugaya looked at her, and all the air in his body left. As innocent as usual, she just looked him in his eyes.

"Hina..mori.." He managed to whisper.


	3. 02 Apples

02 - Apples

Even though Momo's name meant peaches, the both of them usually enjoyed apples in the company of one another.

* * *

He took a bite into the apple, a soft crunch sound following suit. It tasted sweet to him, how he always remembered his second favorite fruit. The apple tasted as good as it looked; he swallowed the contents in his mouth and took another bite. Before he made contact with the flesh of the fruit, he heard the crunch of another apple being eaten. Shifting his gaze, he noticed another person in the room. She too, devouring an apple that was similar to his.

The girl looked at him, "what? Her voice was calm, something the boy had grown to enjoy. A warm feeling that reminded him of a secure home.

He contemplated for a moment, not knowing what to say. After a few moments of deliberation, "It's nothing." Half-lidded eyes were staring at the girl, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. He looked at her like this sometimes, and when he did the fastidious girl couldn't decipher what emotion he was feeling.

"Toshiro, what's with that look?" Hitsugaya had half expected such a question, and he had half expected her to just continue eating her apple.

"It's nothing Hinamori." Not wanting to continue the conversation, he busied his mouth with the apple.

Hinamori didn't say anything, just sighed. Her friend had been acting weird for awhile now, stealing glances at her with strange emotions etched into his face. Emotions that she wasn't necessarily uncomfortable with, but emotions that made her question her friend. When she thought about it, it made her head hurt; just like right now. Another sigh escaped her mouth, and she too began eating her apple again.

"These apples are sweet like you, but I think peaches match your personality better."

"Why-" Wait what, Hinamori looked at him with a strange look. Hitsugaya just continued eating his apple in a nonchalant manner, a small smirk planted on his lips.


	4. 03 Beginning

Definitely not my favorite one-shot, and it was a bit difficult to write.

Beware of the pron :(

* * *

_03 – Beginning_

_After a passionate night like that, Hitsugaya watched her, knowing that it was the beginning of something beautiful._

xxxx

He looks at her with a heated fire in his eyes. Momo can feel her cheeks warming. She can tell what he wants- and she knows that she desires the exact same thing. The look she gives him is sultry, inviting him to do sinful things to her heavenly body. This could be a beginning to something; good or bad, Momo and Toshiro aren't sure where it will take them. It doesn't scare them though, because together they would dive head first into the euphoric waters of an unexplored heaven.

Hinamori Momo was an alluring woman and Hitsugaya Toshiro was a suave man. Together, they were a perfect couple; complimenting one another. And it was when they were together in their bed that they created something even more marvelous than they were. It's with much grace, that together, the two dance to the sweet melodic whispers of their own symphony. She hums her pleasure in tune with his beat; faster and faster.

The final moment of their dance thrusts them into an unfamiliar place; it feels like heaven. And then it's all over.

They're left contemplating what had just happened. She lie they're, shaking with pleasure. Hitsugaya looks into her eyes, and Momo didn't look back. In her eyes, a look that enraptured him. He lay a tan, well-toned arm over her protectively. She was his now, and no one could take that away. This is true beauty and he decides that it's a glorious new beginning. Together, they had reached a heaven that a few minutes previous, neither had known existed. And both, with their new found beginning, would explore each other in hopes of finding that heaven once more.


	5. 04 Bugs

Yep new chapter cuz I love it when you guys review my crappy oneshots. :)

Didn't like writing this one either, sex to me is absolutely gross. I can't figure out why I even made this one about it.

* * *

_04 - Bugs_

_Momo didn't like things that creeped and crawled, but the way he worked his way over her body during the night was an exception._

xxxxx

Bugs.

Hinamori Momo.

Bugs + Hinamori Momo = Bad.

She absolutely hated bugs. The way they crawled, the way they moved. One word- Yuck! Momo liked a lot of things, including some of the strangest food combinations. But when it came to bugs, she couldn't stomach the bizarre food she ate.

Though, there are some types of bugs she did like. Dragon flies, butterflies, and lady bugs. Any type of bug that wasn't poisonous and move in a strange manner.

A lot of people could be comparable to a bug. In a good way and a bad way. Aizen could be a bug in a bad way, and Hitsugaya could be a bug in a good way.

Momo felt that both of them were the type of bugs she loved.

Although, the way Hitsugaya resembled a bug was completely different to the way Aizen resembled one.

Momo found herself afraid of Aizen, the new Aizen. His velvet voice, glorious like heaven yet menacing like hell. And she found herself caught in the middle, a representation of a stale purgatory. Aizen, to her, was a spider. A bug she admired, yet was afraid to even go near.

And then there was Toshiro, who with his loving tendencies, provided a stable shoulder for her to cry on whenever it called for. He was her butterfly. Someone who would always be there for her, carrying with him the nectar of a caring flower. And he waited for her, waited for her to crawl out of her dismal chrysalis.

Momo caught herself thinking again. Just what the hell had she been thinking about. Captain Aizen a spider and Hitsugaya a butterfly? She needed to stop thinking when she was sleep-deprived. She sighed, head slumped into the palm of her hand. She sat in her chair with her legs crossed. Her hair was down, an obvious sign of her rush to get out of the house this morning. Locks of brown cascaded down her back and on the sides of her face. It had grown so long.

She wondered if Aizen would think she had grown into a marvelous woman.

Aizen was dead. Momo sighed again, so tired she was.

And then she smiled, smirked almost.

The thought of _her bug._

He had the skilled hands of a god. Yet his movements were so insect-like. It was almost like he had eight hands, like a spider. Then again, Aizen was a spider. Maybe the way she was making comparisons to the two meant that she viewed them in the same light. Momo thought for a moment, maybe she loved the old Aizen the way she loved Hitsugaya. Treasonous ideas if ever spoken aloud could get her into alot of trouble. But then again, Aizen never made love to her. So how would she know how he moved?

And Hitsugaya, he moved so fast. And then when he would use his tongue. It.. something. . what. . how. . do I even. . . explain. . that. .?

Her thoughts were so jumbled when she tried to explain to herself just what Hitsugaya had done, just what he had made her body experience. And when she tried to mimic his touches on Toshiro's body, he just smiled at her. He seemed to enjoy her innocent feel.

They were the exact opposites of each other; and Momo liked that.


	6. 05 Coffee

I'm back? Haha sorry if anyone who used to even follow this has missed me and my bad writing :O But yeah, here you go. I'm gonna start writing again as the writers block has begun to flow away. +_+ And I don't like this one too much, it's really weak in my opinion.

05 – Coffee

Hitsugaya liked his coffee with a little bit of sugar and a side of Momo.

* * *

"Matsumoto!" No answer. He sighed and then yelled again, "Matsumoto!" Still no answer. And then he remembered that today was the day he had given her off.

Hitsugaya questioned himself, why did he give her the day off? She seemed to have a day off even when she was at the office. Sleeping on the couch, reading something that wasn't appropriate for his age. (But if anyone told him that, he'd just blow up, furious someone told him he was too young.)

He sighed again; Hitsugaya needed his damn coffee. He was tired from doing all this _fucking_ work. Yes people, even Hitsugaya Toshiro got tired of doing paperwork. Ever since the end of the winter war, he had taken on the paperwork for the 5th division. He'd been training too, to protect that which was precious to him. He couldn't remember a day in the past year that he wasn't tired. And then the thought of Hinamori still being in her coma crossed his mind.

_Because of me,_ he thought. The sting he felt was far greater than when he had been sliced in half by Aizen. He had been the cause of her coma. This burden of paperwork and the insomnia was his own way of punishing himself. Yet he believed he deserved more.

And he sighed again. Hitsuagaya, tenth division captain and child prodigy, was shouldering the burden of two divisions. Yet Hinamori being in a coma weighed ten times that paperwork and the world combined.

Hitsugaya set down his pen, and closed his eyes for a minute. There was no sound, only silence in his office. A pregnant-pause ensued as a million thoughts raced through his mind. He placed his hand on his head, a ghost of a headache lingering.

He best be making that coffee for himself. He sighed again, something Toshiro found himself doing a lot these days. He placed his hands on the desk again, pushing himself up and out of his stiff chair and maneuvered his was to the shoji doors on the other side of the room. His eyes were still closed, as he knew which way he was going through countless times of being in this office. He knew it, literally, like the back of his hand.

When the captain reached his sliding doors, he paused for a minute. And then grabbed the door and slid it open. Finally he opened his eyes. And he was shocked as they revealed something that looked like it was out of his dreams.

There standing in the hallway of his division, was none other than Hinamori. They looked at each other, she stared at him with eyes full of care, and he eyed her in disbelief. For what felt like minutes of painful silence, he finally murmured something along the lines of "Hinamori." Barely above a whisper.

And she just looked at him. Hinamori's hands were behind her back, and Hitsugaya couldn't help but wonder what was behind them. He looked to her side, and she tilted her head as if to inquire what he was looking at.

"I thought you'd like some coffee, Toshiro." Hinamori pulled her hands from behind her back, to relieve a cup of black as Aizen's soul coffee. Hitsugaya just blinked.

"Thanks." He managed to say.

And then she looked at him, happiness clear in her eyes, "You're welcome! It has a just a little bit of sugar, just how Matsumoto said you liked it."

Hitsugaya just said one thing in return, "she forgot to mention how much I love my coffee with a side of Momo."


	7. 29 Old

So I decided to deviate a little from the chronological order of this fictions basis. I need something to do, for I am terribly bored. And people keep alerting this story so I thought I'd throw a bone or something. jk :D Also forgive me for any bad grammar/spelling mistakes. I proofread it, but I am too lazy to read it thoroughly.

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: unfortunately, you already know the answer.

* * *

29 – Old

Momo was an older woman, but to him, who was matured far beyond his years, age was just a state of mind.

* * *

"Isn't she like ten years older than him or something?" whispers a female shinigami with brown hair.

Beside her a friend with wisteria hair remarks, "that's kinda weird if you ask me.." she covers her mouth, directing her comments to her partner, trying to cover her judgement.

An older woman who is joined around the two friends plainly states, "its not our place to judge, let them do as they please." The two girls let out a masculine grunt, very displeasing to the ear.

Hitsugaya noted that wherever he seemed to go lately, the walls liked to talk. Their whispers of discontent tickled the lobes of his ear and he found himself dissatisfied with their opinion. Yet to rebuttal their comments would be just what they wanted and that is why he never hastened to utter a derisive comeback.

He just sipped his tea in peace as the people behind him bore holes in the back of his head with their burning curiosity. Presumptively, if he turned his head to meet their gaze, they might suffocate beneath his cold and calculating gaze. That was what he hoped at least.

The scrape of his stool against the mahogany flooring and the sound of his footfalls stilled the remarks in the room. They checked their tongues in his omnipotent present and remembered just who they were so intimately gossiping about. He sat some money down on the table, each coin making a distinct clang against it.

Making his way out of the tea shop, he noticed that some people were giving him timorous stares. His ice cold facade could unnerve even the most apathetic of people. And that most definitely placated his resolute ego.

She was waiting for him, the object of their conversations. That woman who was so many years older than him. Yet, age, in this land seemed to matter very little to say the least. His mind was satisfied, and he was satisfied. To someone like him, who was aged beyond his years, Hinamori Momo was just the right woman.

The soft curve of her lips and the roll of his name off her tongue delighted him. Her name delighted him, and he would forever cherish it like a delicate butterfly. "Momo," he says her name to none in particular. Ite carries from his mouth like the crescendo of a symphony. Some asshole might remark that it's an ugly name, simplicity in it's rawest form. "Shut up," he would argue. To him, the name was a beautiful gift from the gods. Perhaps that is a bit superfluous, but he always liked to associate her with the most extravagant things.

"My dear," he whispers, a placid smile accentuates his striking face.


	8. 41 Stable

41 – Stable

That day, Hitsugaya and Momo visited a stable, and she begged him to buy her a miniature pony.

* * *

"Pleaaassee!" Momo clung to his arms and gave him a pleading look.

"No." he let out a breathless sigh, his waning patience beginning to take physical form.

"But pleasseee." she begged incessantly for one of those damn horses, and Hitsugaya mentally berated himself for allowing her to even see one of those creatures. She had been begging nonstop since they left the stable.

"Hinamori, no." He gave her a stern look. Conversely, her eyes were begging him to just give in.

_No harm in doing what she wants._ It said, the devil on his left shoulder.

_No harm my ass. _He reprimanded himself, the angel on his right shoulder.

Taking her to see the miniature ponies at the local stable was quite a mistake. She was glued to his side ever since then, hooked onto the idea of owning a pony. Walking in tandem with him, each of her footsteps mirrored his, albeit a bit clumsily. Her eyes were lit up and she was inebriated with the idea.

"Pleeeeeaseeee," she pleaded as she shook his left arm up and down. His patience level was always high when it came to her, but now this was quite a challenge.

He responded with a bite to his words, "I said no." And gave her a discerning look. Nobody would argue against his word, and it appeared in this situation it was he who knew best.

"Oh please, shiro-chan!" He stopped instantly and grimaced, shaking his head. Hinamori stumbled over herself slightly as his quick halt caused her to lose her balance. He caught her swiftly, hastening her to regain balance. She laughed a bit, "whoops sorry!" she squeaked. Hitsugaya smiled slightly and let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" she clamored with an embarrassed cry.

His features took on an air of placidity, "Ah," he hummed, "nothing Hinamori." she let out a bewildered huff.

Hinamori appeared to ponder something as she looked onto his face, perplexed by him. "Well," her eyes instantly taken again with invigoration, "please!"

He shook his head and let gave a lucid answer.

"No." Hinamori ignored him, acting purposely ignorant, and continued with her pleading with him for one of those adorable creatures.


End file.
